


Rewards for the Patient

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is feeling a little frisky and Marcus is feeling a little frisky and no one knows how to be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards for the Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karya/gifts).



> Pure, unadulterated smut as requested. Now please let me get back to my fluff (ILY)

_Patience. The meeting is almost over. Keep it together._

Marcus' thoughts were interrupted as Abby ran her foot up his leg once more and nestled the appendage into his crotch. Sinclair babbled on about conservation of energy during the darker winter months while he tried not to react to her foot pressing into his growing erection. Marcus wanted to kick her but didn't dare draw attention to their lack of focus. She kept giving Sinclair what looked like her most attentive face while Marcus tried not to grimace. After what felt like hours, the meeting drew to a close and the council dispersed into the camp. The last person left the meeting room and Marcus threw Abby over his shoulder, ducking into the newly minted Chancellor's quarters just off the council chamber.

"Marcus! Put me down!" Abby yelped, smacking his ass and squirming in his arms.

 Kicking the door closed behind him, Marcus swung her around till she straddled his waist and pressed her back against the wall. He kissed her hard and firm, pushing into her mouth, he stroked and licked her tongue as she moaned and gripped at his shoulders.

"Still want me to put you down?" He asked with a smirk, grinding his pelvis into her center.

Tilting her head back to give him access to her neck, Abby moaned and dragged her nails down his arms. His hiss made her smile till he latched his teeth to her throat and swirled his tongue on the sensitive skin above her collarbone. She clenched her teeth and pressed her sex closer to his erection, dragging her hot core against the rough fabric and whimpering for more.

"You are fucking unbelievable Abby," Marcus rumbled as she pulled his hair and nipped at his throat.

Bringing his ear to her mouth, she sucked on a tender lobe and breathed, "Marcus, I need you."

She undid his control, unraveled his concentration, and wrecked all his plans. With a swift turn, Marcus brought them to the bed and laid her down on the blankets. He pulled at her shirt till she sat up and stripped off her shirt and undergarments. He gave attention to each uncovered breast, licking and teasing her nipples before sucking purple marks into her skin.  She bucked against his leg and his attention turned to sliding off her jeans. Abby felt exposed and beautiful and vulnerable as she lay before Marcus, naked and aching for him to touch her. He skimmed his hands along her skin till he cupped her sex with his palm and massaged her aching flesh.

"You take my breath away Abigail," Marcus whispered.

She squirmed under his adoration, “You try my patience, beautiful man."

His grin made her insides clench, “A taste of your own medicine then woman.”

“I can take care of myself if you are going to be an ass.”

 He laughed and pulled his hand away from her mound to undo his pants. Her fingers replaced his hand and Marcus cursed as he watched her stroke her slit. Abby's movements hypnotized him but seeing her slick fingers slide against pink flesh brought him back to the moment and he stripped off his clothes in record time. Replacing her fingers with his mouth, Marcus moaned with pleasure as her taste coated his tongue and her hips bucked into his suckling lips.

"Oh god," Abby gasped and she buried her hands in his thick hair for support and encouragement.

He looked up from between her legs, “You can call me Marcus,”

She pushed his face back down into her folds with a glare. His laughter rushed across her skin and she shivered at the intense warmth spreading through her limbs. Spreading her lips apart, Marcus lapped at her core till Abby couldn't contain her whimpers. As her voice rose with need, Marcus flicked his tongue across her clit and felt her muscles contract as she fell over the edge of her orgasm. He continued licking slow and soft at her sensitive flesh as she came down in little shivers of pleasure.

"More?" He asked, his hand snaking between them to tease at her entrance.

At his touch, Abby nodded and he slid a finger into her soaking sex. Stroking her walls, Marcus watched her face twist and her hands clench at the blankets around them. He wanted to bury himself in her, fill her completely and watch while she fell apart around him. He pulled back and Abby turned in the blankets till she was face down in the bed. Spreading her legs, Abby put herself on display for him and wiggled her butt to get him moving.

Marcus stared. Not at her wiggling ass or the way her breasts swayed as she moved, but at the thin scars decorating her lower back. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her middle while his mind raced with guilt.

"Marcus?"

He knew she didn't understand so he moved down and placed gentle kisses on the scarred skin, offering penance in each touch.

"Marcus," Abby murmured, her heart clenching at the pure act of atonement, "you know I forgive you right?"

"I know, he whispered in a voice tight with pain, "but I still don’t' forgive myself."

Twisting around so she could see his face, Abby placed a palm on his cheek so he would look at her.

"I still want you Marcus," Abby said with a smile, "please come back to me."

His dark eyes gleamed but he smiled back and nodded in understanding. Looking down at his semi-hard erection, Abby licked her lips and pushed him back. Marcus fell on his back with a soft grunt and Abby pushed her way between his legs.

"Abby you don't-"

"Hush Marcus, you of all people know that I never do things I don't want to do."

He bit his lip to keep his silence and Abby kissed her way along his cock from root to tip. Swallowing the thick head, Abby moaned around his flesh and Marcus saw fireworks behind his eyelids. She slid him down her throat till her nose touched his stomach and Marcus threaded his hands in her hair. His cock stood erect and twitching when she at last showed mercy and he pulled her forward to plant kisses around her face.

"You are amazing," he told her.

"Can you fuck me now?" Abby asked in a voice husky and pleading.

He slid back onto his knees and touched her side, "turn around."

Abby returned to her former position and this time Marcus grasped her offered cheeks in both hands as he shifted around and bumped her core with the head of his erection. Holding her hips still, he slid into her dripping sex with a smooth thrust forward and Abby grasped the blankets in ecstasy. Feeling her muscles contract around him, Marcus dug his fingertips into her thighs and sheathed himself completely inside her hot slick channel.

Looking back at him, Abby's eyes blazed with lust, "Marcus Kane, I need you to fuck me now."

Control lost, he gripped her hips and drove fast and deep into her sex. He set a grueling pace and Abby felt her body shudder and clench in desperate pleading.

She felt herself draw closer to the edge and she wanted to scream from the ache of desire sparking her nerve endings and drenching her in sweat.

Each thrust coated him in her juices and Marcus bit his lip to hold back the threatening orgasm. Determined to see her come apart, Marcus reached down between them, searching for the little bundle of nerves that would send her flying. Pinching the nub lightly in his fingers as he stroked her walls, Marcus felt Abby tremble and spasm around him.

"Kane!" She shouted, plunging into release.

Hearing her voice cry out his last name as she peaked, Marcus couldn't hold back. He came fast and hard, white light flashing behind his eyelids as her sex milked his cock.

"Abby," He whispered, a prayer to the goddess lying beneath him.

Curling into a ball, she shook with the power of her orgasm and he gathered her in his arms as she rode the aftershocks. When the trembling stopped, Abby fell against him with a sigh of happiness. Sweaty, exhausted, and deliriously happy, Marcus felt Abby nuzzle into his side and kissed the top of her head.

"Better?" He asked.

"Mmmm," she mumbled as she draped a blanket over their quickly cooling bodies, "much better."


End file.
